


Little Things

by versti_fantur



Series: Crygi drabbles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Sleepovers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: It was 2am on a cold November morning, as Crystal lay awake in Gigi’s bed, with Gigi sleeping curled up against her beneath several blankets, that she realised she was in love with her best friend.AKA Crystal has a lot of feelings about GigiKinda a prequel to Let Me Kiss You
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Crygi drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so maybe crygi is taking over my life... But theyre hella fun to write so who cares?!

It was 2am on a cold November morning, as Crystal lay awake in Gigi’s bed, with Gigi sleeping curled up against her beneath several blankets, that she realised she was in love with her best friend.

She’d had feelings for Gigi since before she could even put a name to them, always drawn to her magnetic personality, her warm smile. But now she was 17, and she finally had the words to describe her emotions, which she was certain were only growing stronger the more she acknowledged them. But to ignore them was torture. 

Her sexuality had never been a question for her; as soon as she knew what ‘gay’ meant, it was the label for her. She smiled a little as she remembered how, in seventh grade, when she and Gigi had built a fort in her bedroom out of blankets and pillows, and in the darkness she’d grabbed Gigi’s hand, whispering her secret, and crying with happiness when Gigi had pulled her into a hug, telling her she supported her, that it didn’t change anything between them. She didn’t tell her that the reason she knew was because she’d spent the last few weeks daydreaming about taking Gigi on a date to the movies, or how she’d made out the perfect Valentine’s day card complete with doodles and a packet of Sweethearts, before chickening out and ripping it up before she could give it to her. Crystal almost regretted not telling Gigi her feelings back then; it would’ve been easier to get over them when they were younger, and life wasn’t so complicated. She sighed softly, there wasn’t anything she could do to change the past now though.

With one hand she gently ran her fingers through Gigi’s long hair, occasionally catching a tangle from where it had been a little mussed from lying on it, but she combed it out until it was as smooth as it usually was. _She’s beautiful,_ Crystal’s mind supplied, and her cheeks flushed in the darkness. Because Gigi _was_ beautiful, and it made Crystal’s heart ache. The moonlight that filtered its way through the gaps in the curtains illuminated Gigi’s face, and Crystal could make out the faint freckles that dusted her cheeks, the ones Gigi tried so hard to hide with makeup every day, the ones only Crystal got to see. She wanted to trace them like constellations, but she couldn’t. If she ever did anything, Gigi would never let them be this close again, and Crystal didn’t know if she’d be able to cope with that. Didn’t know if she’d be able to survive.

Even if she did tell her, nothing good would come out of it. Gigi was straight. Gigi had had several _boyfriends_ before, each as entirely forgettable as the last, and none of them sticking around for more than a month, but that was beside the point. Crystal almost felt guilty for how happy she felt whenever Gigi broke up with them. But that didn’t stop her wanting to kiss Gigi until they were both breathless and Gigi’s lipstick was smudged to hell, mixing with Crystal’s peach lip balm, didn’t stop her wanting to feel Gigi’s hands in her hair, or her neatly manicured nails leaving red scratches down her back. Hell, even the things they already did, like holding hands, or curling up on the sofa watching sappy movies, but with the knowledge that Gigi loved her back would be enough for her.

No. That was wrong. Gigi did love her, she loved her oh so very much, just not in the way Crystal wanted her to. And somehow that hurt even more.

Next to her, Gigi made a small noise in her sleep which drew her from her thoughts, and Crystal smiled again, still stroking her hair. She should probably go to sleep since they had school in the morning so she laid her head back down on the pillow, hesitating a second before pressing a quick kiss to Gigi’s forehead, the blush setting her face aflame as she closed her eyes, missing the way Gigi smiled in her sleep at the contact.

She would tell her soon. Maybe. If she got the courage to do it. But just this was okay for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Little Things by One Direction 
> 
> Comments/kudos bring me joy and ily <3


End file.
